Pulsefire/General
Lore After unlocking the secrets of time travel, these champions are thrust into a far-flung dystopian future. While Chrono-enforcers relentlessly pursue them across time and space, a small few have escaped into history—taking their technology along for the ride. ;Chrono Agents * * * * * History The Rememberances In the Dystopian Timeline of Post-Cog Era Piltover, a highly regimented totalitarian police state has taken power. During these times the group known as The Rememberances is tasked to manage the temporal spaces with Chrono Agents known as Pulsefire and observe for any temporal anomalies and changes to the timelines. Pulsefire Ezreal By Devon 'Runaan' Giehl Skins typically don't have canon lore, but there's a small 'alternate universe' storyline for Pulsefire Ezreal. I posted this on the EU forums so I'll give the same short summary of the idea here: In my mind, a couple years from 'now' in Runeterra, Ezreal's wanderlust leads him down into the Southern Wastes, where he stumbles into a time warp (rampant, chaotic magic down there and all). He emerges in the distant, war-torn future, where Piltovan and Zaunite technology has advanced far beyond anything he'd ever imagined - but has wrought utter destruction across Valoran. He finds the Pulsefire armor at a crash site and discovers that it evolves to fit his form (and, of course, meets the AI named PEARL). Ezreal takes the Pulsefire armor back through the warp in the hopes of preventing such a future from ever happening, and... well, of course, to show off his totally superior technology to the rest of the League's champions. 'Cause he's Ezreal. Pulsefire Revealed Pulsefire Caitlyn ;NOT ON HER WATCHPulsefire Caitlyn Time is a way to escape. From the mundanity of a life. From the limitations of an era. From the law. And when it comes to running from the law, she doesn’t have time for that. The legendary time-law enforcer, feared in every age. Time is a fragile enigma under her protection, and those who dare to break its boundaries have inevitably met with the end of her barrel. One Simple Rule Pulsefire Shen, Riven and Twisted Fate ;Pulsefire 2018https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/page/pulsefire-shen-riven-and-twisted-fate Three timelines cross. One will decide the future. ''Pulsefire Shen To build an army for the ages, you must search across time.'' ''Pulsefire Riven We will defend time from these heretics.'' ''Pulsefire Twisted Fate The alleys of time make for a quick getaway.'' Trivia General= * This skin line is heavily inspired by , , and . * Pulsefire champions are able to traverse space and time, making them effectively able to be in all skin universes, including the main League of Legends universe.Pulsefire and skin universes * is deemed as a Chrono Fugitive by the Rememberancers due to his lack of care when shifting trough time and space, creating possible temporal paradoxes. is appointed to apprehend or dispose of him. |-|Skins= Caitlyn PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Ezreal PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Riven PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Shen PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Shen Twisted Fate PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Media Music= ;Related Music Pulsefire Ezreal - Login Screen| Pulsefire Ezreal - Login Screen Update| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Pulsefire Ezreal Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Pulsefire Teaser League of Legends| Official Mac Client Trailer (2013) League of Legends| Not On Her Watch Pulsefire Caitlyn Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Pulsefire Caitlyn One Simple Rule - League of Legends Animation Cinematic Trailer| |-|Gallery= Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 05.gif|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsefire Model 01.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Update Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Ezreal Update Pulsefire Concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Ezreal Update Pulsefire Model 01.png|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Model 1 Ezreal Update Pulsefire Model 02.png|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Model 2 Ezreal Update Pulsefire Splash concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Ezreal Update Pulsefire Splash concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Ezreal Update Pulsefire Splash concept 03.gif|Pulsefire Ezreal Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Riven Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Riven Pulsefire Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Riven Pulsefire Splash Concept 02.gif|Pulsefire Riven Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Shen Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Shen Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Shen Pulsefire Model 01.png|Pulsefire Shen Model |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0502 Time Portal.png|Time Portal ProfileIcon1643 Pulsefire Caitlyn.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn ProfileIcon1644 Pulsefire Ezreal.png|Pulsefire Ezreal ProfileIcon1645 Pulsefire.png|Pulsefire Pulsefire Riven profileicon.png|Pulsefire Riven Pulsefire Shen profileicon.png|Pulsefire Shen Pulsefire Twisted Fate profileicon.png|Pulsefire Twisted Fate |-|Ward Skins= Pulsefire Ward.png|Pulsefire 2018 Pulsefire Ward.png|2018 Pulsefire de:Pulsfeuer (Skinreihe)/Allgemein Category:Alternate Universe Category:Caitlyn Category:Ezreal Category:Twisted Fate Category:Shen Category:Riven